Lightning Storm
by Ember the Exalted
Summary: In the Battle Of Ages, the clans destroyed themselves. Leaders, deputies, warriors, and even queens and medicine cats were killed in the fray. Only four apprentices are left. When they meet they couldn't be happier, but each of them is holding dark secrets and even darker histories. Can Russetpaw, the final Windclan cat, lead these four apprentices to become unlikely heroes?
1. Chapter 1

Russetpaw stumbled out of the territories, her green eyes glazed with pain. She had one thought running through her mind, over and over

_Why'd they do it?_

Russetpaw could still scarcely believe what had just happened. It had all seemed so surreal.

When Shadowclan and Riverclan attacked, old allies from the Great Battle long ago, Thunderclan and Windclan - her clan - had struck back.

The battle had lasted two Sunrises. Only the leaders knew why they were attacking, but by the end of the first day, they were all too dead to tell her. The next day had just been about 'justice'. Her clan had been obliterated in the fight, as they all had. Every cat died, even the medicine cats. From blood loss, or from the wounds directly, everyone was dead.

Except her.

She had run to save her pelt. She was Windclan, she was great at running.

Especially since she killed Rainstar of Riverclan.

It had been an accident.

But Riverclan didn't see it that way. Amberdawn and Iceclaw would make sure of it. A pang of sadness hit her as she thought of her parents. She was an only kit and they loved her above all.

Vaguely, Russetpaw was aware of her surroundings through a haze of physical and emotional pain.

She was in a lush, verdant grove. To her left was a dark forest, and to her right was a nice meadow.

Russetpaw wasn't ready to hunt. She needed to run further, faster...

"We need to rest here or we'll all be dead before Moonrise" a snobby she-cat's voice mewed from somewhere in the forest. Swiftly, Russetpaw ducked behind a bush. If it was a Riverclan cat, she was dead.

Three cats came out of the forest. All of them were her age and sporting scratches and bites from the fight.

But then her nose detected something through the blood.

They were all from different clans.

"Fine. But we need to get going soon Thistlepaw." A bulky black tom growled at a grey she-cat with white paws.

_The snobby one's name is Thistlepaw _Russetpaw thought, making a note

"What's the hurry Darkpaw?" A small, black and white tom asked, yawning

_Riverclan! _Russetpaw thought with a jolt

"Well Badgerpaw. I'm sure you heard what happened you our leaders"

"I don't want to run into the apprentice who killed Rainstar anytime soon"

_I guess...I guess I can't join them. Not if their afraid of me_

"Still. We have to stay the night, I don't think any of our enemies survived..." Thistlepaw mewed, her voice softening at the the realization

The other two apprentices nodded numbly

"Well...goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"'Night"

Then the three apprentices curled up and went to sleep

"Goodnight" Russetpaw whispered to the cool night air

"Goodnight"

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter one done! What do you think? Please R&amp;R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"We better be off then" yawned Darkpaw

"Ok, ok Darkpaw. We can go as soon as Badgerpaw wakes up. Deal?"

"Deal."

Russetpaw blinked awake at the sound of the voices. She barely stifled a yawn and peeked out from behind her spot, a dark green shrub.

Badgerpaw, a small black and white Riverclan apprentice was rolled on his back, snoring enough to wake a whole clan

Russetpaw felt a pang at the word _clan_

There were no more clans. They had been all been killed in one battle. The final battle. A battle for the ages.

Except for the apprentices she was tailing. They had survived and found each other.

She had been concentrating on placing their smells all night. After all, she wasn't going to SLEEP after what she had seen. What she had done. She didn't know how Badgerpaw did it.

Firstly, she had learned that Darkpaw was Shadowclan. That wasn't much of surprise. He fit the description perfectly. Large, looming black tom with a naturally disgruntled personality. Thistlepaw, on the other paw, was Thunderclan, which didn't seem possible. According to the elders, Thunderclan cats were supposed to be big, menacing and arrogant. But Thistlepaw was none of those things. She was small, about as menacing as a nice plump hare and though she was bossy, and a little snobby, she wasn't any more arrogant than the rest.

_I should be with them _Russetpaw thought wistfully

_But their scared of me... _

_Wait._

_That's it._

_There scared of ME_

_So what if I wasn't Russetpaw?_

Russetpaw grinned at her idea. Why hadn't she thought of it before? The cats didn't know who she was, so she could be anybody! She backed away from the clearing, into the shadowed forest. What would her name be...Redpaw? No...to obvious if Badgerpaw knew she had killed Rainstar. Amberpaw? No...she couldn't bare to take her enemy's name. Even if she was dead, Amberdawn would always be Russetpaw's enemy. She was running out of time, even though Badgerpaw had totally overslept, he was bound to wake any moment now from all the noise Thistlepaw and Darkpaw were making, and the apprentices would leave without ever knowing she had been there. She needed to think...Even moving as fast as lightning she would make to much noise and alert them of her presence. She knew that after a battle such as the last, any unwelcome intruder would be crowfood before the could say 'Hare'.

And then it hit her. The perfect name.

"I will be Lightningpaw of Windclan" Russetpaw whispered softly

Russetpaw turned and limped towards the clearing. They would never need to know. She would be Lightningpaw. They would never know she was Russetpaw, killer of Rainstar, who should've died in battle instead of running to save her pelt. She was Lightningpaw of Windclan, the one who had escaped with her life, the one who hadn't killed but saved, the one who had done everything she could.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Thanks a lot to all who reviewed, every review is appreciated! Please R&amp;R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Russetpaw darted through the masses of fighting cats, her green eyes shone with fear. A white Shadowclan tom had scored a deep scratch on her flank which was slowly turning her ginger pelt a deep scarlet. Suddenly, a large shape of a she-cat loomed before her. The cat was large, larger than any she-cat Russetpaw had ever seen besides Wrenflight, the deputy. She was Riverclan. Before Russetpaw could process who the large, grey she-cat was, a large amber and cream she-cat leaped at her. The she-cat slashed at Russetpaw's chest and belly. Russetpaw screamed._

_Suddenly, the large grey she-cat plucked the warrior off of Russetpaw._

_"We do not kill innocents Amberdawn. Look, she is only an apprentice."_

_"But she's Windclan Rainstar!"_

_"That doesn't matter-"_

_Rainstar's speech was cut off as Wrenflight lunged for Rainstar. Soon a Thunderclan warrior joined her._

_Russetpaw knew she couldn't help Rainstar. That it would be no use to try. Guilt seared through her as painful as her wounds as she sprinted away from the cats. Amberdawn's shriek followed her, echoing in her ears_

_"A Windclan cat! A Windclan cat killed Rainstar!"_

"It's Amberdawn's fault..."

_Russetpaw ran faster, away from the battle, away from her guilt..._

"It's my fault..."

* * *

"What do we make of her?"

"I'm not sure what she's muttering but I don't like it"

"Give her a chance...She's a survivor, just like us"

"Well we can decide when one of us wakes her up...not it!"

"Not it! That makes it you Thistlepaw"

"Fine."

Russetpaw slowly awoke, blinking in the harsh sun-high. Suddenly she realized that the three apprentices - Thistlepaw, Badgerpaw and Darkpaw - were standing over her.

"Ack!"

Thistlepaw and Darkpaw snickered while Badgerpaw looked still a bit uneasy.

"Who are you?"

"Ru-" _Stop it! You aren't Russetpaw any more! _"-Lightningpaw. Lightningpaw of Windclan...Who are you?"

_Might as well ask...I don't want it to sound like I was watching them...  
_

"I'm Thistlepaw of Thunderclan"

"Darkpaw. Shadowclan"

"...Badgerpaw of Riverclan"

Russetpaw gulped

_How am I going to join them? I mean, I can't just ask, can I? I mean I can...What else do I do?_

"C-can I join you?"

There was silence. Russetpaw's stomach twisted with anxiety.

_What if they don't accept me? I wouldn't blame them..._

"I'll let you join. I mean, we were allies in the battles" Thistlepaw gulped, she was obviously thinking about our losses she had suffered

"...And it would be nice to have another she-cat around"

"I'll let you join" Darkpaw growled gruffly "No survivors should be left behind"

Badgerpaw was last

_He knows. Amberdawn told everyone that a Windclan cat killed Rainstar. No wonder he's worried..._

"I guess I don't have a choice. Just know I won't sleep tonight"

* * *

**Yes, I'm alive, sorry for being gone awhile. Thanks for all the good reviews I've been getting. Soon, I'll give the story of how Thistlepaw, Darkpaw and Badgerpaw got together, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The group of apprentices had decided to go into the meadow. Badgerpaw hadn't made due of his promise, and had gone to sleep before Moon-high. Although, he had made a point of sleeping as far away from her as possible.

_I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy... _Russetpaw thought. She had had a lot of time to think. Thistlepaw was fairly kind to her

_But she's Thunderclan, they'll take anyone in._

Darkpaw had talked to her a little, and didn't seem to annoyed.

Russetpaw vaguely noticed the grass growing taller, maturing from a meadow to a wheat field. Suddenly, Thistlepaw's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Shh! I heard something!"

A scuttling sound was coming from beyond them, rustling the wheat. Darkpaw shrugged

"Probably a field mouse."

Badgerpaw licked his muzzle

"Let's hunt it!"

Russetpaw turned to him, her voice soft and cautious

"I know field mice. That is not a field mice."

The other cat's eyes widened in horror. Badgerpaw gulped, fear-scent rolled off of Thistlepaw in waves and Darkpaw was trembling. There was a moment of dreaded silence. The rustling go louder.

Russetpaw got into a defensive position, chills going through her spine. She remembered the last time she had been in this stance

* * *

_A ginger apprentice darted through the shadows of hulking warriors, bearing down on each other with their blows. Terror surged through her, telling her to escape. Just as she was about to make it out of the storm a shadow leaped in front of her. The Shadowclan deputy, Cloudfur, stood before her. She tucked into a defensive position. She felt cold dread simmer through her._

"This is it." _She thought _"This is how I'm going to die."

_Cloudfur lifted his heavy paw, about to strike her head. Suddenly, a slender black shape burst from the fray, striking the tom. Cloudfur, blown off course, managed to slash Russetpaw's flank. Pain sparked through her as his claws hit and she fell. It felt like an eternity as she lay on the ground, a rock in the middle of raging river. In the back of her mind she remembered the slender cat's name. _

"Sorrelfrost."

_She scrambled to her paws, taking one last glance at Sorrelfrost. She had Cloudfur pinned, but a large streak of blood marred her ears and face. She didn't look like she knew what she was doing. With that final look she had ran, ignoring the pain in her flank. Towards where the fray thinned and where Amberdawn and Rainstar were lurking. _

* * *

Russetpaw shook off the memory hastily, not wanting to remember any more pain and suffering. She knew the others, who had followed her lead were thinking similar thoughts. Their fear of the unknown had briefly been replaced by a look of sorrow. She turned away, unable to take the combined sadness. Instead she focused back on the wheat, rustling as a creature stalked towards them. The ginger apprentice's mind raced, fear and anger surged through her head. Blood pounded in her ears.

_Whatever you are...we've seen worse. We've been through a lot and have nothing more to lose or to fear. Bring it on._

* * *

**And finished! Sorry for the slow update! I regret to inform you that they will slow down even more now that school's back *shudders***

**Also, I will soon be accepting OCs for characters. No promises if they'll join our merry band but I can promise that they will appear at the very least.**

**What do you think is in the wheat? Is it a dog, a badger, a fox, or maybe even a cat? Remember to R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Russetpaw glanced at her allies, seeing if they were ready to fight. She was now painfully aware of the wounds they bore from the battle: emotionally and physically. Badgerpaw had a deep slash across his shoulder and an ugly bite mark on his leg. Darkpaw was better off, with a nasty slash across his flank, dipping toward his belly. He was quivering, his eyes unfocused.

_He's thinking of the battle..._

Then, there was Thistlepaw. She had a deep slash across her back, as if someone had pinned her down by the tail and had raked their claws across her. Her eyes were wide, darting side to side at Russetpaw, then Badgerpaw, and finally Darkpaw. She was muttering under her breath, to soft for anyone but her to hear

"They are my f-friends...they will protect me...t-they will help me...t-they are my friends."

Russetpaw took a deep breath.

_If I'm going to fight, I can't be a wreck...the battle is over...you are going to be fine. No one will die._

_Not on my watch.  
_

Suddenly, a head poked from the grass. It was a she-cat's.

_No...not a cat...a kit._

She blinked nonchalantly at the shivering, battle-ready apprentices.

"Coast's clear Shady."

A smaller black head poked from the wheat

"I don't think this counts as clear Dawny."

The she-kit - Dawny - stepped from the wheat. She was a brown tabby with a thick tail and dark amber eyes. She seemed about three moons old.

"They don't seem like much of a threat. See? Not mauled."

Russetpaw heard Thistlepaw snicker and loosened up a bit_. _

'Shady' stepped from the wheat, letting out a sigh of exasperation. He was a tiny black tom with one white paw, and distinctive blue eyes.

Badgerpaw dropped his defensive stance, as did Darkpaw, seeing the cats were no threat. Thistlepaw was still in her tight compact position, but worry and fear no longer etched her face.

"I'm Dawny, and this is my brother Murky." Dawny squeaked, her amber eyes shining. Russetpaw smiled

_Classic kits. Completely trusting._

"What's your name?"

Thistlepaw glanced at the other apprentices, who shrugged.

_They told us their names so it's only fair we tell them ours..._

"I'm Darkpaw"

"Badgerpaw"

"I'm...Thistlepaw"

"R-" Russetpaw caught herself

_Remember! Your not Russetpaw anymore!_

"Lightningpaw. I-I'm Lightningpaw."

Dawny started to giggle, while Murky just looked confused

"You have weird names" he mewed, looking up at them

"Weird or no, that's what we're called." Darkpaw grunted. Suddenly, Murky turned serious

"Your hurt. What happened?"

Russetpaw felt her stomach lurch as he stared, scrutinizingly, at the apprentices.

"S-stuff" She said quickly, avoiding his icy gaze.

Dawny whacked her thick tail over her brother's mouth, seeing their discomfort. Russetpaw felt a wave of relief wash over her. She did not want to explain it to anyone. Suddenly, she realized something

_Despite what they did, I don't want the clans to be remembered as bloodthirsty, nightmarish, barbarians. _

* * *

**Wha-lah! Finished! What do you think? Also, please send OCs! By review or PM they will appear. They can be tribe, kittypets, rouges, loners, anything. They will not join our heroes, but I will certainly include them. Heck, if I find them interesting enough, they may just appear multiple times. Good luck and please R&amp;R! -Ember  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Russetpaw gazed at the night skies - where the stars were twinkling away as if nothing had happened. She took a shuddering sigh and huddled closer to her sleeping companions. Russetpaw couldn't help but take a side-ways glance towards the two sleeping kits behind them. She closed her eyes, they reminded her of her younger siblings.

_Greykit, Harekit and Mousekit_

A new pang of grief stabbed her as she remembered her younger siblings. They had been about the same age as Dawny and Murky when the battle had begun. Now they were dead: never to train as apprentices, never to be given their warrior names and never to have kits of their own.

_Stop it _Russetpaw scolded herself _whats done is done._

But Russetpaw had a hard time believing her own advice. She could've tried to help them...

_Then where would we be?! _The voice in her head snapped _You would've died!_

She took a deep breath, trying to stop her selfish and cold inner voice and the thoughts of what might've been. The air smelled faintly of badger, but it was from long ago. She had been worried when they had stumbled upon it, thinking the badger was still there. But Murky and Dawny - who had followed them - were dead on their paws. Thistlepaw and Darkpaw had scouted it out and told them the badger had left long ago. Russetpaw's ears flattened, she wanted to keep going until she found a place she felt safe in. It was the kit's own fault for following them after they had left, so they should've just plowed through it.

_Stop it!_ Russetpaw snarled to herself _They had nowhere else to go! We couldn't just walk them to death!_

She dug her claws into the earth restlessly. She was to on-edge to sleep, and besides, she wasn't tired. Russetpaw knew she was lying, she was tired enough to sleep for a moon. But she couldn't relax like her companions. She looked down at their sleeping faces. They looked so content, as if - at least in their dreams - all their problems had dissolved. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness pass over her. She lay down beside her friends, ignoring the nipping cold of late Leaf-fall and drifted asleep.

Russetpaw did not dream of much, and she was happy about that. The last thing she needed was a nightmare. Still she awoke early, before any of the others. The golden sun was just above the horizon and the sky was shot with streaks of gold, pink and orange. The ground glittered as the sun struck the first frost of Leaf-bare. Russetpaw knew she should've been worried with the new knowledge that Leafbare was just around the corner; but she couldn't bring herself to be gloomy while bathed in the dawn sun's pale glow.

Suddenly - a short distance away - Russetpaw picked up the crunch of frost breaking under something's paw. Her dark ginger fur stood on end and her tail puffed to twice it's normal size. She fought the urge to run. She couldn't let her new friends die like Harekit, Mousekit and Greykit. Her ears twitched with nervous tension, hyper alert for any noise or figure. From the shadows of long brush a young she-cat stepped out. Russetpaw willed herself to keep her claws sheathed. The she-cat was dark grey with splotches of white, black and one dark brown paw. She had blue eyes and the tip of her tail was missing, making her look beautiful and menacing simultaneously.

"What are you doing in my den?" she mewed, not a hint of rage in her voice. Russetpaw struggled to find words to explain. Why hadn't Thistlepaw and Darkpaw sensed the she-cat's smell?

"U-umm..." she stuttered before blurting out "W-we didn't know you lived here!"

The she-cat glanced behind Russetpaw, at the sleeping figures of her companions - blissfully unaware of the situation unfolding outside. The she-cat's gaze returned to Russetpaw and she smiled warmly.

"I see...I'm just glad you made it in before the frosts. I'm Blitz by the way"

* * *

**Yes, I'm alive! Another chapter done. Thanks to Sky Of Stars for Blitz, and I can't wait for more OCs! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
